The invention provides a security unit and simplifies the handling of a height-adjustable platform for receiving cargo containers and passengers on a watercraft.
Lowerable platforms, particularly for swimmers, divers and cargo containers are known in the art, as disclosed in patent documents DE 196 02 331, U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,992, U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,045. They allow for lowering persons or cargo containers comfortably into the water or receiving the same on board. Elements that are specific to safety, such as the locking of the platform and remote control thereof, are known and have been disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,992.